Thank You
by SnowKazao2321
Summary: Awal cerita dimulai/tak ada yang bisa menebak semua ini/HaeHyuk mulai pecah/"...Ige mwoyeyo?"/"...Kau Egois Donghae..."/CrackPair/SiHyuk/DLDR!/RnR?


**Title : Thank you**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Plot dan Ide milik snowkazao2321**

**Cast : Super Junior Member**

**Pairing : WonHyuk/HaeHyuk/SiBum**

**Rated : Teen**

**Summary :**

**Tak ada yang bisa menebak semua ini**

**Warning : Lime, Crack Pairing, OOC, BL, AU**

"_Saeng? _Hari ini kita pergi kemana sih? Sejak tadi kita berjalan terus menerus..._"_ Tanya seorang _namja_ imut berambut kuning yang sedang kelelahan.

"_Hyung— _sabarlah sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," jawab seorang _Saeng _bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam.

"_Himdeuro Saeng!_ Bisakah kita istirahat selama beberapa menit?" Eunhyuk pun terjatuh, karena ia benar – benar sudah kelelahan,

"_Ne_, baiklah— tapi hanya beberapa menit ya! Padahal perjalanan kita sebentar lagi sampai," Siwon menjawab penuh kekesalan.

Eunhyuk adalah seorang _namja_ imut, manja, baik, jahil. Dia mempunyai seorang pacar bernama Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah berpacaran lama, mereka saling mencintai, namun akhir – akhir ini mereka jarang bersama.

Sedangkan Siwon adalah _namja _baik, mempunyai sifat dewasa, tampan, tinggi. Siwon ini juga mempunyai seorang pacar yang bernama Kibum, mereka sudah berpacaran sangat lama, lama mereka pacaran lebih lama dibanding Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Namun mungkin nasib mereka seperti HaeHyuk karena kedekatannya dengan Eunhyuk, Kibum pun jarang bisa dekat dengan Siwon.

"_Yha Saeng, _kau sejak tadi hanya berkata sebentar lagi sebentar lagi, tapi ini sudah beberapa jam kita berjalan..." Keluh Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi memijat lututnya,

"_Yha— _kau ini bisanya hanya mengeluh— jadi tidak ku traktir makan siang?" bentak Siwon.

" Jelas jadi! _Baegopheuda Saeng!" _Eunhyuk sudah merasa lapar setelah berjalan jauh.

"_Kajja_ kita jalan lagi!"

"_Ne— Saeng. _Em.. gendong aku..." Eunhyuk masih merasa lelah.

"_ANNI— _kau jalan sendiri saja, dasar _Hyung_ manja!" ledek Siwon,

Selama perjalanan Eunhyuk terkadang mengeluh karena sudah tidak kuat berjalan, namun Siwon masih asyik berjalan, dia tidak mementingkan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kadang mengomel karena _Saeng_nya itu tidak pernah mau memerhatikannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Festival makanan Jepang,

"perjalanan jauh kita tidak sia – sia juga ya _Saeng_!_"_ kata Eunhyuk kagum. Siwon juga ikut senang melihat Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung, aku sengaja mengajakmu ke sini,"_ gumam Siwon.

"bolehkah sekarang aku memilih makanan? Badanku sepertinya sudah meminta untuk diisikan banyak energi..."

"_Ne deomnida Hyung, _sepuasnya!"

"_Gomawo Saeng_, kau hari ini baik sekali walaupun tadi kau sedikit menyebalkan..." Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Siwon lalu mulai memilih makanan yang akan ia santap. Siwon kesakitan setelah dicubit tadi dan tersenyum, lalu ia juga memilih makanan yang ingin disantap.

"_Jhapsuseyo..." _Eunhyuk langsung menyantap makanan pilihannya,

"_Saeng, _mokononnya enok sekole!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyantap _sushi._

"hm?" tanya Siwon bingung dengan perkataan Eunhyuk.

"_Mwo?"_ tanya Eunhyuk yang masih asyik menyantap _sushi._

"_Hyung_, kau ini setiap kali makan selalu sambil mengajak ngobrol, telanlah dulu makananmu baru mengobrol." Jawab Siwon sambil sedikit tertawa melihat _Hyung_nya itu.

"Ah— makanan ini enak! Bolehkah aku tambah? Jika ini habis?"

"_MWO?_ APA KAU BILANG? Tambah?" tanya Siwon sambil berteriak sehingga orang – orang disekitarnya terkaget.

"_Aigo— _bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" Bentak Eunhyuk.

"_Mian Hyung!_ Hehe..." jawab Siwon dengan raut muka malu,

"Pelankan suaramu, agar tidak ada kejadian seperti barusan, _Arra?"_ Eunhyuk langsung melanjutkan makan.

"_Ne— Hyung, _tapi uangku hanya cukup untuk makan 1 kali saja, sisanya untuk pulang kita nanti—, _Hyung _mau kita jalan lagi?_"_ tanya Siwon meyakinkannya agar tidak tambah,

"_Annio— _baiklah aku tidak akan tambah._"_ akhirnya Eunhyuk pun mengerti dengan perkataan Siwon.

Setelah selesai makan Siwon dan Eunhyuk langsung pulang, karena di _dorm_ mereka saat itu kosong, Kibum masih kuliah, sedangkan Donghae masih asyik pergi bersama teman – temannya. Biar Eunhyuk nggak ribut lagi, Siwon akhirnya mencari taksi.

.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya mereka mendapatkan taksi,

"_Hyung, Ottoke? _Apakah kau tidak merasa kenyang?" tanya Siwon, tapi sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dan ternyata ia tersadar bahwa Eunhyuk tertidur, Siwon pun tersenyum dan mendekatkan Eunhyuk agar ia bersandar dipundak Siwon.

"_Hyung saat kau tidur you're very kyeopta...!"_

.

_Geudaewa isseul ttaen nae ma-eumkkaji da deulkyeobeorigo maneunji  
>Geo-ure bichin nae moseubeul bomyeon nae ma-eumi da boyeo<br>Bogoshipttaneun nae ane yaegiga teongmitkkaji na-oryeohago  
>Chamaboryeogo jamshi saenggakhamyeon nan eoneusae marangeol<em>

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian sampailah di _dorm_—

"_Hyung_ kita sudah sampai." Siwon membangunkan Eunhyuk,

"Hm? _Jinjja?_ Baiklah?" mereka pun turun dari taksi, Siwon membayar tarif taksi, sedangkan Eunhyuk dia sudah di depan pintu _dorm_ lebih dulu.

"_Hey open the door please?" _pinta Eunhyuk dengan suara manjanya,

"_Hyung,_ kuncinya kubawa, kalau kau meminta terus menerus tetap tidak akan ada yang membukakan kau pintu, hahaha" Siwon menertawakan _Hyung_nya lagi, dan menunjukkan kunci _dorm_nya.

"Hoam— _A— keugeo, _berikan padaku!" Eunhyuk pun langsung merebut kunci itu dari tangan Siwon.

Setelah pintu terbuka, masuklah Eunhyuk dan Siwon, Eunhyuk langsung ke Sofa untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"_Hyung— _kau ini yang dipikirkan hanya tidur!" ledek Siwon lagi. Namun seperti biasa takkan ada balasan karena Eunhyuk sudah nynenyak dipangkuan sofa hangat. Siwon pun segera pergi ke kamar.

"_Waeyo? Aku merasakan hal __aneh, __Ige mwoyeyo?__?__"_

_._

.

Sore pun tiba Donghae pulang setelah selesai berpergian sama teman – teman,

"Aku pulang?" Donghae bingung dengan keadaan _dorm_nya itu,

"Sepinya— kemana Eunhyuk dan Siwon? Bukankah mereka tadi ada di rumah?"

_Brukk~ _terdengar suara seseorang yang jatuh, dan ternyata—

"_Aigo_— Hoam—" Eunhyuk mengelus kepala lalu meregangkan tangannya,

"hm? _A— Donghae-ya _ternyata kau sudah pulang? Aish—" Eunhyuk masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Hahaha_ Hyung, _kau ini tidur di sofa tidak hati – hati, jadinya terjatuhkan—" Donghae tertawa tak henti henti sampai ia memegangi perutnya,

"_Yha Saeng,_ bukannya menolongku malah menertawakanku, _Jeoneun dangsineul miwohaeyo_" Eunhyuk pun marah dan ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan Donghae,

"_Hyukkie mianhae—! Just Kidding—" _Donghae menyesal dengan perkataannya tadi.

"_kenapa dia mendadak benar – benar marah padaku? Apakah aku salah"_

.

.

.

Di kamar yang sepi dan gelap, Eunhyuk menangis...

"_Hiks... hiks... hiks... Waeyo Hae? Kenapa kau sejahat ini kepadaku?_" Eunhyuk benar – benar sakit hati, saat Donghae bukannya menolong malah menertawakannya.

Tiba – tiba Donghae

"_Hyukkie~ Mianhae!"_ sambil mencoba memeluknya, tetapi Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae agar ia tak bisa memeluknya.

"Hae, sayangnya kau terlambat~ kenapa tidak sejak tadi kau meminta maaf?" Bentak Hyuk sambil menangis,

"_Waeyo Hyukkie~ _kenapa kau tiba – tiba semarah ini padaku?" Tanya Donghae penuh dengan kebingungannya kepada Eunhyuk,

"_Because, HARUJOG-IL DANGSIN SAENG-GAGEUL HAEYO~ _aku takut kau kenapa - kenapa~ _Arra?_"

"Kau hanya memikirkan mereka yang di luar sana~ sedangkan aku? Hiks... hiks... Kau egois Donghae~" Bentakan Eunhyuk mulai mereda, namun air mata itu tetap mengalir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Akhirnya keluar juga bagian 1 cerita "Thank You"

Mian kalo jelek, _Because~ i can't sleep to you..._*eh

soalnya udah jarang nulis fanfic lagi~ :)

Berminat lanjut? atau tidak?


End file.
